


One Fanart a Day - 30 Day Challenge

by pegasus_fics



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_fics/pseuds/pegasus_fics
Summary: I haven't made fanart for a long time, so I challenged myself to do one fanart a day for the next 30 days, all related to Stargate SG-1.





	1. August 1

This is a cover for a great fanfic, [The Parts of Me by Joracwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021202/chapters/37389224). I encourage you to read it, it's still a WIP and the angst is unreal but I love it!

[1920x1080 version available here](https://i.imgur.com/uLqCfo1.jpg)


	2. August 2

[1920x1080 version here](https://i.imgur.com/fK365k2.jpg)


	3. August 3

[1920 x 1080 here](https://i.imgur.com/3oeJDvD.jpg)


	4. August 4

[1920 x 1080 here](https://i.imgur.com/fBFpdCJ.jpg)


	5. August 5

This is a cover for the fabulous hockey team!AU by professortennant. [Go read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088637), it's so good!

[1920x1080 version here](https://i.imgur.com/93LdDUK.jpg)


	6. August 6

[1920 x 1080 here](https://i.imgur.com/5UqWpn0.jpg)


	7. August 7

[1920 x 1080 here](https://i.imgur.com/lNPhx02.jpg)


	8. August 8

This time it's everyone's favorite archeologist!

[1920 x 1080 here](https://i.imgur.com/IJjODXs.jpg)


	9. August 9

Everyone's favorite physician today! :)

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/nrDcWpK.jpg)


	10. August 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not updated, I had two 12-hour shifts over the weekend, so I had no time to make more fanart. But now you'll get 3 in one day! :)

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/CnK85Dk.jpg)


	11. August 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm behind on responding to all of your lovely comments! I read them all and appreciate each and every one of you who has took their time to comment! :)

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/j8cDC2J.jpg)


	12. August 12

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/FBQcApC.jpg)


	13. August 13

Everyone's favorite Jaffa!

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/s9X2hv4.jpg)


	14. August 14

I don't know about you but this scene kills me every time. 😢

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/KHYTfQE.jpg)


	15. August 15

I thought it was about time to show some love to the villains! So here we go!

The quote I used is from S03x13 The Devil You Know: "Those that follow and serve me will be led to freedom, to a dominion! One in which the god Apophis, risen from the depths of the underworld will rule over all that was once shared by the Goa’uld."

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/OEHeVOZ.jpg)


	16. August 16

Requested by @joracwyn! :)

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/u2ghQ5e.jpg)


	17. August 17

Aah, a day behind again! Had a busy Saturday, so I apologize for the delay. Here's some angsty Jack to compensate! :)

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/J7oJvKq.jpg)


	18. August 18

Evolution of Daniel Jackson, from Stargate SG-1 season 1 photoshoot to Stargate: Continuum photoshoot.

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/9b6S9jO.jpg)


	19. August 19

Can't believe I'm going to meet her in September!

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/uaCn9To.jpg)

Lyrics by Garbage - The world is not enough


	20. August 20

These two are the epitome of angst and if this song isn't Sam/Jack, I don't know what is.

Lyrics: Only Love Can Hurt Like This by Paloma Faith

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/Llr9vcm.jpg)


	21. August 21

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/D4EhNpp.jpg)


	22. August 22

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/sPMBwqM.jpg)


	23. August 23

No matter what anyone says about her, I do love Oma Desala. :)

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/wXXCQS3.jpg)


	24. August 24

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/UeC1kOV.jpg)


	25. August 25

I really didn't know which style I should go for, so this is completely experimental but I kinda like how it turned out. :)

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/YCjaqvX.jpg)


	26. August 26

Quote is used from the Stargate movie trailer! :)

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/bbZucQv.jpg)


	27. August 27

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/zlU3azp.jpg)


	28. August 28

I made this on Amanda's birthday! :)

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/b94aOAr.jpg)


	29. August 29

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/9U4V9Mt.jpg)


	30. August 30

I actually made it! All 30 fanart! I have to say that it was a struggle at times but I'm proud of myself for seeing this challenge through and exercising my skills. :) Big thank you to everyone who gave kudos, comments, likes and reblogs! (One of these days I will get back to all the comments lol)

[1920 x 1080](https://i.imgur.com/aV9XL7G.jpg)


End file.
